


Soulstone

by MedusaSterling



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mind Manipulation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gimli askes Lindariel what a soulstone is the elvin is forced to remember a day she would love to forget...<br/>She had never thought this could happen. But it did. And suddenly she was the only way to save his heart and his live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulstone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a key scene of a longer fanfiction I'm writing and I know I should spend my time writing those songs for Heart of Ice/Snow Queen but this came to my mind right now and I decided to just see what others would say about it. If you want the full story, just leave a comment or kudo or anything

"What's that?" Gimli asked, grabbing the walnut sized oval stone of the color of moonlight, tied to a leather bond. "Give that back", Lindariel exclaimed, ripping the stone from the dwarfs hand. "It's a soulstone", the elvin explained fastening it around her neck again. "Mine, to be exact." Aragorn looked up. He knew the story how Lindariel had received those scar over her heart but of that he never knew.  "A what? What's a soulstone for the sake of ork hunting?" Gimli wanted to know. The chestnut haired elvin had a painful face expression. It was Aragorn who answered the dwarf. "A soulstone is a gem stone - and it doesn't matter what kind - that is the one thing keeping someone alive. Those stones poses a magic as great that even Sauron was careful about it. They are rare as fields of blooming flowers in the coldest winter. If you have a soulstone it means you have faced death... and lost." Gimli still looked confused. Lindariel sighed, then she started: "It was a day far to nice for what happened..."

 _It was the thirteenth day I was searching for Legolas. He had just vanished, what is totally unlikely for him. Well, I found him. Or he found me or what ever. But he was different. The warmth in his deep eyes was gone._ He _was gone. He attacked me. Of course I was able to block his attacks. We used to spare each day, I knew all of his moves. "Legolas, what's wrong with you?" I asked, unable to hide the desperation in my voice. He only smiled at me mischievously. Our fight went on and on. I pleaded, I begged, I commanded, I screamed, I cried, but it was futile. My heart ached in pain as it was rudely broken by his behaviour. "Please Legolas, listen" I begged one last time, "my love please, this is not you" He only laughed at me. "How would you know? Your just a delicate little flower from the golden forest. So sweet, so fragile, so easy to crush. You would not know me." His voice was full of malice and it felt like daggers being stabbed in the torn pieces of my heart. But I gathered all of my remaining strenght pushing him back. "I believe I'd know the man I have loved for almost the entire 559 years I know him, the man I've given my heart and mind and soul and my body to multiple times, the man that held me during so many nightmare haunted nights, the man that nursed my burns and the wounds of my heart after I lost my brother to the fire. I know you, Legolas. You are knid, you are gentle. You love fiercely and you protect ferociously. In that night, when we were together for the very first time, you touched me so softly like a feather falling down, like the first blossom of spring opening it's petals. The memory of that night and those, that came afterwards sometimes are the only thing keeping me warm at night and fighting at day. So if you tell me now, that all those 559 years were just a lie, than you better run, because the time I'll find you again, you'll wish you've never seen my face in the first place." That's how I thought he would be reasonable again, but he only attacked again. We fought until the sun started to descent. Then I got too desperate. I threw away my sword and with my dagger I cut my hand and sliced the skin over my heart. As the blood flowed I opened my arms widely. "I am yours. Take me or break me, I don't care." And he raced towards me and he drove his sword through my heart, buried it in my body to it's very hilt. Slowly I lifted my face to him and said only three words: "So be it" Those were my very last words and I fell against him. The moment my limp body sank against his chest moveless was the moment he snapped out of the manipulation and mind control._

The next thing I know, I was waking up to crucial pain, a blooming rose in my hand and a stone like moonlight on my chest, an almost crying Legolas by my side." With that Lindariel ended her explanation, mounting her white mare and gallopped away. Gimli and Aragorn watched her disappear in a cloud of dust. "And that" The ranger told the dwarf, "is the reason you don't ask about soulstones."


End file.
